Life Together, Forever
by elysium009
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. This story takes place after the wedding....who knows what's going to happen...
1. Vancouver Island

Life Together, Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters...unfortunately Stephenie Meyer does. **

**This is my first Twilight fan-fiction, so please read...and don't be too harsh Please R&R**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm not telling you, Bella. It's a surprise," Edward said smiling. Edward and I were just married a week ago and now he was taking us on our honeymoon. However, for the past five minutes I have tried, to no avail, to figure out where we were going. One problem though, Edward was not going to tell me until we arrived. After all, I do have a right to know. Edward even bribed Alice with another Porsche to keep quiet and not tell me_. Poor Alice_, I thought_, She just can never contain her happiness_.

"Edward. Please; pretty please tell me where we are going," I begged, trying to give him my saddest puppy face. "Okay, how about you give me a hint. Just one hint. Please?" There was a second of silence.

"It's located in a secluded area."

"That's _all _you're gonna tell me?!" I said annoyed.

"You only asked for one hint," he replied innocently.

"Fine." I stared through the windshield of our black Volvo with my arms folded across my chest.

About an hour later, Edward turned onto a road covered in gravel. The road wound its way through acres of trees and ended in front of the ocean. My eyes grew wide.

"Oh. My. God. Edward!" I squealed as I jumped out of the Volvo and ran down to shore. "Edward, it's so...wonderful!"

"I knew you'd like it," he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Now, for the house." He turned me in the direction of a white-washed beach house with a wrap-around porch and a blue screen door in the front. I raced up the front steps and into the house to find myself in a comfy-cozy sitting room. The kitchen was in the back of the house. There was only one bedroom and bath. After my own tour of the house, I went back outside to help my husband with our luggage. While unpacking Edward informed me that we were on Vancouver Island and that we would be staying here for a week.

After we were unpacked, Edward and I sat cuddled on the sofa.

"Bella, I love you." He kissed me full on the lips. I was surprised, but gladly kissed him back. There was so much passion in this kiss-such a passion I had not known of before. And Edward was the only one with whom I felt this way.

**More coming soon...I really want to know what you Twilighters think...**

Thanks! elysium009


	2. Tonight

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night as I brushed my teeth, I decided to discuss Edward's two promises. I let my hair down and slipped on my pajamas. I opened the door and braced myself for an answer I may not want to hear. Edward, as usual, was sitting on the king-sized bed waiting patiently. He immediately got up and pulled me into his embrace. I hesitated.

"Edward, I wanted to talk to you about two things." He nodded, telling me to continue. "Edward do you remember your promises?" He glanced at the floor, and then looked up, nodding again. "Well I want you to fulfill _one_ of those promises tonight."

"Bella," Edward began, "I do remember I promised you two things. I promised I would change you. And I also promised to give into temptation. That is, while you're still human." Edward gave a small smile at his last remark. "You know how I feel about changing you, and I--" I put my fingers to his lips.

"Love, I only want to give into temptation tonight. That is, while I'm still human," I glanced at my husband slyly.

"Oh, Bella, you do have you way with me," Edward picked me up and carried me to the bed. As he laid me down gently, he climbed on top of me. I unbuttoned his shirt between kisses. It was then his turn to unbutton mine. His lips never left mine while he slipped my top off and then my pants. Soon, we were both completely naked on the bed. Every time Edward gazed at me as if he had found a precious gem, I blushed. All I wanted was to be his- to complete our union.

"Edward , I want you now," I said breathlessly.

That night I gave my virginity to the love of my life.

I woke up the next morning to be greeted by the sunshine seeping through the gauzy curtains. I rolled over, pulling the sheets with me. _It's so cold_ I thought, shivering. Edward was there waiting for me- to take me in his arms again.

"I love watching you sleep, you're so beautiful," he smiled. I blushed as I snuggled closer to him. He kissed the top of my head as I began to doze again.


	3. Back Home with News

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After our week long honeymoon, Edward and I pulled up to his house in Forks. Our honeymoon was amazing. Edward took me, by train, to see The Phantom of the Opera performed by a theatre group. It wasn't a Broadway production, but the performance was wonderful. I even started crying, it was such a hauntingly beautiful story. The train ride had me a little on edge. It was my first ride on a train; Edward was shocked-but then I reminded him that he lived in a time where trains were the new mode of transportation. He also took me out to dinner every night.

Edward came around to open my door when Alice came bursting out the front door.

"Bell-aaaaa!" Alice shouted like a little child. She ran up and gave Edward and I a

hug.

"Ahh. Alice. Can't. Breathe."

"Oh, sorry." Immediately she put me down and then dragged me up to her room. I had no time to think since she moved at vampire speed. As we were flying upstairs, I heard Emmett and Jasper complimenting Edward on his overcoming his "sexuality problem". Next, I heard Emmett yelp and Carlisle telling the boys to stop.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked as she shut the door and blocked my escape. I sighed.

"Now, Bella, tell me. How was your honeymoon? Yeah I already know what you guys did, but _I_ want to hear what _you_ think...or thought." Alice plopped down on her bed with the pink and white frills.

"Well, it was perfect and amazing!" I gushed. " Edward took me to see The Phantom of the Opera and we ate out all the time and..." I stopped. I was about to say something a little too personal. I reddened.

"Bella...I know what you were going to say..." I blushed even more. _Oh God! I'm such an embarrassing idiot!_ I rebuked myself internally.

"Bella, it's okay. I mean we vampires do have temptations, too." I didn't say anything.

Alice and I talked for another hour until Edward swore he would break down the door "once and for all".

"Edward?"

"Mmm." He played with my hair as we snuggled.

"When will you go hunting again?" I fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

"Soon. Why?" He asked, still playing with my hair.

"Just wondering." And then before I knew it, I was drawn into a passionate kiss that eventually gave way to more temptation.

* * *

**1 mon****th later**

"Good Morning, darling." I looked up to see Edward leaning down to kiss me.

"Good Morning." I smiled. "What time is it?"

"A little bit after 10:00."

"Oh my God!" I sat up quickly. A new wave a nausea passed over me. I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Bella, are you alright? I'm worried, this isn't the first time." Edward said, the worry showing in his voice.

"I'm fine." I replied after wiping my mouth with a wash cloth.

"I don't want to go hunting if you're not alright."

"Edward, I'm fine. Don't let my little flu keep you from eating." Edward, fortunately, didn't press any further_. I'm sooo tired. _

After Edward, Emmett, and Jasper left to go hunting, I went back to sleep. Too bad Alice came bounding through my bedroom door, waking me up.

"Alice, what do want now?" I whined

"Just for you to get and go to the bathroom."

"That's no reason to wake me up."

"Yeah it is. Here I want you to take this with you." She handed me a pink box labled ** Pregnancy Tests**.

"Why?" I whined again.

"Because." I stomped my way into the bathroom. After I did what I had to do to get the results, I swore my eyes were deceiving me. A little pink plus sign was highlighted on the stick. _This can't be right! _I panicked and tried two more times that had the same results. _Oh God, Oh God. What will Edward think? _I could hear Alice getting impatient so I got up and swung open the door and without warning began to cry.

"Alice. I'm pregnant" I cried.

"Bella, what's wrong? You should be happy."

"What will Edward think?" I cried louder at that thought. Alice led me to my bed and tried to comfort me.

"I'm sure he'll be extremely happy, Bella. Don't worry." I crawled back in bed, pulling the sheets over my head. Edward must have been able to hear Alice's thoughts on comforting me. He rushed to my bed side.

"Bella, love, what's the matter? Tell me please!" He was panicking which wasn't helping me any. Still I continued to sob. Alice had already left the room, giving us privacy. Edward sat on the bed beside me and wrapped his arms around me. "Tell me Bella."

Once I got control of my emotions I told him. "Edward...I'm pregnant." I looked up at him as he sat up straight.

The look on his face was of pure confusion and sense of betrayal.

"Ohh!" I sobbed and sunk further under the sheets.

* * *

There you go- the classic "what will Edward say"

Are these longer chapters??

thanks!!R&R pleaz


	4. Anger and Bliss

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Edward continued to stare at me with that same look for what seemed like hours.

"Edward? Please say something," I said timidly. I was afraid he might get angry. Which he did.

"Bella. How could you? I thought...you loved me." Edward still seemed confused.

"I do love you Edward."

"But why would you go and sleep with that dog...or whatever his name is...Jacob?" Edward was getting angrier every minute. I couldn't stand it.

"Edward! How could you say that! I would never, ever in my life sleep with anyone but you!"

"But the baby can't be mine. You know I can't...have children." Edward was indignant. _Humph. He doesn't get it, does he?_

"Can't you just think about it for once? Maybe you can have children. Maybe you were wrong. Maybe, the child is yours. The child _is_ yours Edward- no question about it." I was sobbing again. Edward saw that I was serious and changed his mood.

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around me. "Bella I'm sorry. You're right and I'm wrong. I just never thought that I could possibly have children." He let my cry for a little bit before he suggested we tell the family.

* * *

"Everyone, Bella and I have wonderful news to tell you!" When Edward said this Alice squealed. "Alice, no fair telling." Edward smiled. He couldn't contain his happiness, I could definitely tell. "Bella, do you want to tell them?"

"No, you go ahead," I answered. There was a long pause that seemed to last an eternity. Alice sat on the edge of the sofa.

"We're having a baby!" Alice jumped up and down exclaiming "I'm gonna be an Aunt!" Then there was a chorus of "Congratulations!" from everyone, except Rosalie. I felt horrible that it was Edward and I who were having a baby and not Emmett and Rosalie. Edward picked me up and swung around, until begged him stop because I was dizzy. He put me down immediately. Edward couldn't stop grinning he was so happy. I was happy too, but I was afraid the baby would be a vampire at birth (or even before birth).

"Congratulations to both of you!" Carlisle exclaimed. Esme gave me a hug and told me that if I ever needed anything she was "at my service". I thanked her and everyone else.

I loathed the idea of Rosalie hating me. She's such a kind and sweet girl that I hated to take the glory of a moment like this from her. When I first found out that Rosalie and Emmett were unable to have children, I felt terrible for them. They both had considered adoption but never really looked into it, though.

Edward noted my distress and thanked everyone again and led me back upstairs to our room. Back in the room Edward spoke.

"Bella, why exactly were you so upset about Rosalie?"

"Well," I hesitated, "I just don't want her to hate me...I mean because I'm pregnant and she's not. Edward, you know how much she wants a baby of her own, I just wish she could have one. But I guess there's not much I can do...or is there?" Lying on the bed, I leaned into Edward as he brushed the hair from my face.

"Rosalie's Birthday is coming up in August," Edward was thinking out loud, "Maybe...maybe you and I could talk to Emmett about adoption and not Rosalie. We could ask Emmett to talk to Rosalie about what kind of child they'd want if they adopted--you know, like, what gender, age..things like that. It's just an idea."

"Good Lord, Edward! That's a perfect idea-not "just an idea." I rolled my eyes at his casual remark. "We should do that. It's only June. We could start in about a week or two so that Emmett can sign stuff-or whatever he'll have to do-in the next two months! Perfect!" I was all excited now. I couldn't wait. I'd have to talk to Alice and the rest of the family.

* * *

That night as Edward and I laid in bed, I thought of the little life growing inside of me. I unconsciously moved my hand to my abdoemn. Just thinking about another person growing inside of me made me smile. I rolled over to face Edward. I kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for, darling?" he asked, smiling. His eyes were the color of topaz, which made me feel warm inside and gave me goosebumps.

"Just a thank you."

"For what, may I ask?" Edward looked a bit confused.

"For giving me a baby," I cuddled closer to him.

"You're welcome, I guess. But I should be thanking you, because you carry that baby." He then kissed me on the lips and let me drift off into sleep.

Thanks to everyone who reads this! Thank you for the reviews..brief but very encouraging. Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter up than the others. Thanks!

elysium009 xxx


	5. Birthday Gift Part 1

**Hey guys I'm really sorry it took soooooo long for me to post something new (and not very much) I was in Virginia for a week and I've been very busy...but here's part 1 of the next chapter, a short one, but a chapter nonetheless...Thanks **

**2 Weeks Later**

"Esme, where's Alice?" I asked

"I think she's up in her room. Why?"

"Well," I looked around to make sure Rosalie wasn't in the room and pulled Esme to the side, "Edward and I had a gift idea for Rosalie- I mean for her birthday in August. We were thinking of talking with Emmett about adoption; we'd ask him about, you know, things like age, gender, personality. I wanted to talk to Alice and see if she'd be in on the plans."

"I like that idea, Bella. I'm in on it and I'm sure Carlisle will be, too."

"Thanks," I went up to Alice's room.

"Hey Alice--"

"It's a _perfect_ idea, Bella. Jasper's already talking to Emmett while Rose is out shopping." Alice was on the internet searching for an adoption agency.

"Oh. Well, glad you like the idea." I grinned, still a little confused.

* * *

**1 Month Later**

When I woke up I was surprised I didn't have to run to the bathroom. My morning sickness started to go away. _Yay!_

"Good morning, love." I felt warm lips cover mine.

"I didn't think I could have this much energy in the morning." I laughed. Edward traced kisses down my jaw line and down to my abdomen, where my belly was growing.


	6. Charlie

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**4 Weeks Later**

"Bella, I think it's time we told Charlie," Edward sat on the edge of our bed while I brushed my teeth. After I rinsed out my mouth I gave him a look that gave the impression I'd never thought about it until now.

"Why?" I whined. I knew Charlie would be angry. At least I was pretty sure he'd be angry.

"Because he's your father and he should know that he's gonna be a Grandpa." Edward grinned. I walked over and sat on the bed next to my husband.

"Edward, what am I going to tell Renee? I know exactly what she's going to say- 'Bella! How could make the same mistake I did?'" I mimicked my mother's voice.

"Now how do you know she's going to say that?" I glared at Edward. "Okay sorry. Yeah she's going that."

"That's better." I sulked.

"Oh Bella, what did I do now?"

"You agreed with me! You're not supposed to do that!" I knew I was acting ridiculous, but I couldn't stop myself. Edward looked completely confused.

"But...you wanted me to agree with you...right?"

"Fine." I got up and trudged downstairs to get real people food.

The car ride to Charlie's house seemed to last forever. When we pulled into the driveway, Edward opened my door and led me into the house. The door was unlocked

"Charlie! We're here!" Edward and I had called ahead to kind of prepare him for some sort of news.

"Well, it's about time." Charlie rolled his eyes as he walked out from the kitchen.

"Edward," I whispered," he's not in a good mood..." I started for the door, but Edward pulled me back.

"We need to do this, Bella." We walked into the living room and sat down-Edward and I on the sofa and Charlie on the leather chair across from us. _How intimidating_, I thought. I guess I took too long hesitating because Edward nudged me lightly on the arm. I cleared my throat.

"Uhh...dad. I.. well, I-I'm pregnant." I cringed even before Charlie had time to react. Charlie just gawked at me.

"Dad?" I said. Edward still held my trembling hand.

"Bella! How? Never mind, don't answer that. You're only 18! I agreed to let you marry because you couldn't wait, and now you throw this news at me?! You're only 18! Bella, I can't believe you're made the same mistake your mother made--"

"Y-you mean," I gave him a confused look;" I was a mistake?" Charlie stared at me until he realized his miscommunication of words.

"No, Bella...I just mean that you're having a baby much too early."

"Dad, I want this baby," I argued.

"You do, but what about him?" Charlie pointed a finger at my husband.

"Sir, I want this baby just as much as Bella, if not more," Edward informed Charlie.

"Bella," Charlie refused to reason with us," I can't allow this! You're still my daughter. I want you to either get an abortion or get out of this house!" My mouth dropped open. I wasn't expecting this at all. Tears began to form in my eyes. Edward stiffened beside me and held me closer to him--good thing to0 because I was about to yell at my father.

"Daddy, please, don't do this. We want this baby-" I sobbed.

"I don't care, Bella! Abortion or get out!" Charlie pointed to the front door.

"Come on, love," Edward whispered in my ear, "let's go." And that was it-Charlie didn't want to see me again.


	7. Birthday Gift Part 2

**Birthday Gift (Part 2)**

**Chapter 7 (Part 2)**

**August 5th (2 Days before Rosalie's Birthday)**

"Alice!" Emmett called upstairs. He was such a nervous wreck. _Poor Emmett_, I thought, _He's so happy yet so nervous. _Alice came downstairs to meet a frantic Emmett.

"Yes?" Alice said sweetly.

"Alice, is everything ready?"

"Of course! Does my big brother not trust me?" Alice gave a pretend offended face. Edward and I decided to let Alice and the rest of the family to make the arrangements for Rosalie's Birthday.

* * *

**August 7 (Rosalie's Birthday)**

Alice ran around the house wildly putting the finishing touches on everything. She had sent Emmett and Rosalie to the grocery store to get food for the human (me!).

Once the Social Worker arrived with Nicolette, a 2 year old red-headed sweet little girl (Emmett already adoredher-and he thinks he's so tough!), Alice had them park out of sight until Emmett and Rosalie came home.

We waited about 15 minutes before Alice began jumping up and down excitedly when we all heard the car pull into the driveway.

"lice, dear, please calm down," Esme said.

"Yes, please do," Edward smiled at his hyper-active sister. I gave a playful tug at his shirt. We both were sitting on the loveseat.

"Yay! Food for the human!" I exclaimed as both Emmett and Rosalie walked in the front door. I was surprised that I remembered to 'recite' my "pre-rehersed" line. Carlisle quickly stood up and took the grocery bags from Emmett. Rosalie looked a little confused to see us all sitting in the front living room (for as we all know the Cullen house is **HUGE** and has many living rooms-rooms in general).

Our plan was that when Carlisle went into the kitchen to put the groceries away, he would signal the Social Worker to bring Nicolette inside.

"Rosalie, could you please sit down-it might be usefu," Jasper advised. Carlisle opened the front door. And in walked the Social worker and Nicolette. Rosalie still had no idea of what was going on. Mrs. Callahan, the Social Worker, spoke first.

"Miss Cullen, this is Nicolette," she introduced. Rosalie looked up at Emmett.

"Emmett? What's going on?" Rosalie glanced from Emmett to Nicolette and back to Emmett.

"As Mrs. Callahan mentioned, the girl's name is Nicolette," He paused and looked around at everyone in the room, "And she's...our daughter now." Emmett gazed at Rosalie lovingly, but cautiously wating for her reaction.

"Really?"

"Yes. It was Edward and Bella's idea," Emmett informed her. Rosalie turned to us.

"Is this true?"

"Yes it is. Bella was so upset that we were having a baby and you weren't. She knew how much you wanted a child," Edward dissed me lightly on the forehead as I blushed slightly.

"I...I don't know what to say...except--thank you, Bella. Were all of you in on this?" There was a chorus of nodding heads.

* * *

**Four Weeks Later**

Rosalie and Emmett adored Nicolette. Soon after the first introduction, Rosalie came to, gave me a sisterly hug, and thanked me for doing what she never had the courage to do. Then after that the topic of mortals and immortals came up concerning Nicolette. Emmett and Rosalie had decided to wait until Nicolette was older to change her.

* * *

**I'm very sorry this chapter is so short (again) but I thought since it's a continuation of Part 1 it should be shorter. Thanks for all your reviews. **

**1 request though--can I have at least 3 reviews giving me ideas on how Edward and Bella go through the pregnancy, please...THANKS A BUNDLE!!**

**elysium09 xxx**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey- i know i haven't updated in like forever, but i'm having really ****bad**** writers block!!!!!!! I NEED HELP PLEASE!!! Any ideas would be wonderful.....i'm really sorry i haven't updated but i need A LOT of reviews to get the creative side of my brain working.....thanks so much**

**elysium_09**

**xxx**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:

I apologize to all the readers of my story, but I am putting Life Together, Forever on hiatus. I will probably not get back to the story at all for various reasons. The first reason is that I am now in college and I really don't have much free time. The second is that, unfortunately, my interest in writing this story has waned mainly because I don't know how I should continue it. I had hoped to get more than 2 or 3 reviews providing suggestions.

Again, I apologize. Thanks to those who reviewed and read!

Elysium009

xxx


End file.
